Space Friends
by TheUltimatePecha
Summary: They had done it. The meteor was destroyed, and the Pokémon world was safe. Amy has had more than her share of excitement as of late, but the world isn't quite done with her yet. Join her as she embarks on her most difficult quest yet- taking care of her new super space friend, Deoxys!
1. 1) The Beginning

The brilliant green serpent collided with the space rock at almost unfathomable speed, twisting and writhing through it in order to break the monolith into smaller, less harmful pieces. Unfortunately its rider Amy wasn't nearly as good at traveling through solid rock as Rayquaza, and she had lost her grip on the legendary's horns as it annihilated the meteor. Arms flailing, heart racing, and head spinning, she tried to grasp on to something –_anything- _to keep herself from spiraling back down to the planet's surface... or worse, out towards the moon.

Her floating body gently bumped into a piece of debris, and she held on to it with as much strength as she could muster. She immediately began to search for her new god-friend – surely it didn't leave her up in space by herself; it had seemed so happy to fight by her side against Zinnia at the Sky Pillar. She wasn't left wondering for long, however, when she spotted the large mythical 'mon a short ways away destroying some of the larger chunks of meteor debris. She hadn't known Rayquaza for very long and wasn't as in tune with its expressions as the rest of her team, but she could have sworn that the legendary wore a look of great pride in itself as it vanquished its rocky foe.

Her Rayquaza-watching was interrupted when the chunk of debris she was clinging to roughly propelled itself to the side. Amy managed to hold her grip on the object, silently wondering what could have made contact with the object for it to move in such a way. Surely it didn't move by itsel-

Another sharp jolt cut off her train of thought and knocked her off the side of the debris. Amy attempted to re-establish her grip on the strange rock, but it sharply moved itself out of her reach before she could grab it. Floating helplessly in the blackness above her home planet, Amy could do nothing but watch in absolute terror as four long, thin tentacles slowly emerged from the triangular slab.

The chunk of debris burst open dramatically, revealing what Amy could only describe as the physical incarnation of terror itself. The creature seemed to stretch itself, curling and uncurling the double helix structure of its arms as it examined the space around it. Amy could only stare as its gaze moved to her drifting form.

It was completely prone as it watched her spin slowly in the great vacuum, which Amy decided to be the creepiest thing she had ever witnessed. If she could hardly control her own movements, how could the meteor-alien-thing be completely still? She wasn't sure if she was intrigued or horrified by the creature observing her.

Her Rayquaza was decidedly less troubled with its emotions regarding the extraterrestrial and took the moment of relative stillness to lunge at the creature, fully prepared to battle. Its adversary was quick, however, and deftly moved to the side to avoid the surprise attack. Unfortunately it did not account for Rayquaza's tail, which made swift contact with the alien's side as the serpent swooped past it. The blow sent the creature spiraling back a few feet, but it managed to regain its form and narrowly missed Rayquaza with what Amy thought looked remarkably similar to a Hyper Beam attack.

Amy watched the two creatures fight each other, hoping that she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. Being hurt by a regular Pokémon attack was bad enough- she didn't want to see what the powerful moves the combatants were throwing at each other would do to a human, even if said human _was _wearing a supposedly indestructible armored bodysuit. It just wasn't a chance she was willing to take.

A sudden thought occurred in her head- if the alien was using Pokémon attacks, what if it _was_ a Pokémon? Professor Birch had told her once that many species of Pokémon were speculated to be extraterrestrials that had settled on their planet, but there just wasn't enough evidence to prove it. If she was able to capture the alien in a Pokéball, it would not only help further Professor Birch's research, but it would also drastically decrease the chances of her being killed in a space battle or unwittingly unleashing an alien invader upon her home planet. Amy tried not to think of what would happen if she failed.

Popping open a small compartment on her forearm revealed a short row of unused Pokéballs, left over from when she was send into the Cave of Origin to quell the legendary Pokémon within it. She hoped that they would be enough.

Removing the first ball in the row and closing the compartment, she waited for the opportune moment to toss the ball at her target. She would have to keep in mind where Rayquaza was and where it was headed so that she didn't make the mistake of hitting it with the ball instead. If they weren't in space, she would call out to the legendary and let it know that she planned on trying to catch the alien 'mon so that the capture could have more of a plan behind it. She missed air already and she hadn't even been in space for an hour.

Suddenly, her chance arrived. The alien was taking a short rest from firing another Hyper Beam at Rayquaza, and said Dragon-type was recovering from being hit by the attack. Amy wound back her arm, trying to get as much power into the ball as she could. Then, she threw it.

The ball left her hand and slowly drifted in the alien's general direction. Amy held back a sigh. She was hoping that the ball would travel a bit faster, but looking back on the idea made it seem foolish. They were in _space_. The only reason Rayquaza and the alien could move with such ease was because they were Pokémon who had apparently learned ways to overcome the vacuum, or just ignored the laws of physics entirely. She honestly wasn't sure which applied.

Her sudden movement had caught the attention of Rayquaza and the alien, and the two watched the sluggish movement of the thrown ball with differing emotions. Rayquaza was either confused at what she was attempting or utterly baffled that she was even trying to throw something in space. The alien, however, seemed entranced as it watched the ball travel towards it. Time stood still for Amy as she watched the creature cautiously reach out and touch the ball's glossy surface.

It was immediately sucked into the sphere in a flash of bright red light, and the indicator on the ball's release button began flashing. Amy prayed to Arceus that the ball held it. It had fought with Rayquaza for quite some time, and she knew it had been weakened. She had no idea how it would react to an attempt at being caught, but she knew that there would be no other chance to catch it like she had just experienced.

The indicator kept flashing.

Rayquaza slowly flew closer to Amy, preparing to defend her if the alien escaped from the capsule. It was a fearsome foe indeed, and the serpent 'mon was not keen on losing its new human friend to an invader in its territory. Amy gave the side of its neck a gentle pat to congratulate it for doing well in the battle, and silently promised to give it a few Poképuffs when they got back on solid ground. She was unsure what type it would prefer and she was running low on the sweet puffs, so she made a mental note to pick up some more the next time she saw a shop. She would also have to find out what kind the alien preferred, if the ball held... She turned her attention back to the object in question, fully expecting it to burst open at any second and for the battle to resume full swing.

It took her a few moments to realize that the indicator was no longer flashing. The ball had sealed, and the alien 'mon was hers.


	2. 2) Meteors and Scientists

Amy could feel the exhaustion settling into her bones when she and Rayquaza finally touched down on the top of Sky Pillar. She wanted nothing more than to drop into the bed in her secret base and sleep for days. She exhaled softly, looking around for Zinnia. She assumed the odd woman would have waited for her, but found nothing but a small thank-you letter sporting a Whismur doodle that was addressed to her. Frowning, she placed the letter into her bag, which she had stashed behind a pillar, and began removing the Magma Suit. She wondered if Maxie would be mad if she never returned it; it had made itself very useful and she wasn't too keen on letting it go in case it was needed again. It's better to be safe than sorry, she thought, stuffing the suit into her bag. The sheer amount of crap she could ram into her fanny pack never ceased to amaze her.

"Let's give you a break, big guy. You did well today." She said, recalling Rayquaza. After securing her friend's pokéball to her belt, Amy took out the Eon Flute she had grown to rely on. Just because she was tired didn't mean she was going to ditch her friend.

* * *

The meteor shower continued outside the windows of the space center as the two rivals talked and laughed about the recent string of events. Amy's eyes were feeling heavier each hour, but she was determined to enjoy the meteor shower and to entertain her good friend. He had even been kind enough to buy her a Hoenn Rangers figure as thanks for retrieving the Mega Stones (and also for saving the world). She would have been happy to just sit and enjoy the litleonids, but Brendan was almost bursting with questions about her "meteor quest with that weird Whismur lady", so she had recounted how she caught Rayquaza with Zinnia's help and found the strange meteor alien.

" That's _crazy!_" Brendan laughed. "There was a pokemon _in _the meteor? And it attacked you?"

"There was! It was the scariest thing!" Amy chuckled, glancing up at the litleonids. "I thought I was going to die out there. Thankfully Rayquaza had my back."

"I still can't believe you managed to catch two of Hoenn's legendary pokemon. I'm so jealous!" He smiled. "Actually, we should have a battle sometime. So I can see the legends in action, you know?"

"We could. Although, I kind of want to stop by your dad's lab first... I feel like I should show him the alien before I fight anyone with it. I don't want it to freak out." Amy replied.

Brendan was caught off guard for a moment. "The ali-... you _caught_ it?! You caught the meteor thing? Wow! That's _amazing_! How many pokeballs did it take? I bet you caught it on the first shot, didn't you? You've always been so good at catching pokemon. Could you give me a few lessons about it later? Maybe with the alien so I can see it?"

Brendan's gushing was momentarily interrupted by an announcement that the space center was going to close soon, much to the surprise of the two youths.

"Already? It feels like we only just got here!" Brendan huffed, slouching back into his seat. "I guess time really does fly when you're having fun... We should probably start heading home. You must be really tired."

"You have no idea." Amy smiled, getting up from her seat. Not only was she tired, she was hungry. She hoped her parents had saved her some food; the space-themed snacks she and Brendan bought weren't very filling.

"Wanna race back home? I bet I've trained my Swellow to be faster than your Latios." Brendan grinned, hurrying outside.

"Oh as if! You don't stand a chance!" Amy laughed, chasing her friend into the summer night.

* * *

Amy approached the door to Professor Birch's lab, alien-filled pokéball in hand. She was refreshed and ready for the day after a good night's sleep, and Brendan had been more than happy to return Wally's mega stone for her while she introduced his father to her yet unnamed space friend.

"Professor Birch?" She called, walking into the lab. "... are you here?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" The Professor stumbled out from behind a heap of boxes and smiled brightly at her. "Ah! Amy! So good to see you again! Have you come to show me how your pokédex is coming along?"

"Actually... not this time." Amy passed him the pokéball. "I caught something while I was in space. I wanted to show it to you before I did anything with it, just in case."

The professor looked at the ball inquisitively before recollection coloured his face. "Ah yes! Your space pokemon, right? Brendan wouldn't stop talking about it when he got home last night. He's very excited about it. Hand me the ball and I'll pop it into a scanner. Let's see what you got!"

Amy handed the ball to the Professor, and watched as he placed the ball under a sort of scanning machine. The small girl peered around him at the small screen he was observing, but couldn't understand a thing on it. It might as well have been written in footprint runes to her.

"... Incredible. Just incredible!" The Professor exclaimed, jotting down some of the information on the screen. "Amy, you've caught something extraordinary. There have been rumors and stories, but I've never seen one in the flesh before! Assuming they have flesh, of course."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You've caught yourself a Deoxys, Amy. They're mutated space viruses... very intelligent creatures. Also very rare. Mythical, actually." Professor Birch beamed at her and took the ball out of the machine. "Have you given it a name?"

"I... haven't. Not yet, anyways... I didn't know if you'd want to keep it for research or not..." Amy told him, mentally stowing away the new information.

"I don't think the Deoxys would be very happy to be poked and prodded by a bunch of scientists." Birch smiled, returning the pokéball to her. "I think you should name it and try to bond with it. Be its friend. You'll probably discover a lot more about it by having it on your team than I would with it here in the lab."

"Alright... well, we'll just see where this goes." Amy smiled nervously down at the ball in her hand, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Why don't you go find Brendan? He's very excited about Deoxys, as I told you earlier. I'm sure he'd love being around when you're giving Deoxys the "welcome to earth" speech!" The Professor laughed.

"Um, sure." Amy agreed. Brendan _did_ want to see Deoxys, and it would be helpful having someone else around just in case Deoxys didn't plan on making its visit a friendly one. "Well, thanks for the help, Professor."

"No, thank _you!_ You've helped make an amazing discovery!" He smiled. "Now, off with you! Go give Deoxys some fresh air!"

* * *

**Quickly updated, and still BACK FROM THE DEEEEAD!**


	3. 3) Meet and Greet

**Ask, and you shall receive, my friends! Chapter 3 has arrived! **

* * *

A quick Holocaster call to Brendan revealed that he'd been secretly hoping for Amy to ask if he wanted to help greet Deoxys and was loitering on the same route they'd first battled on.

After quickly stocking up on restorative items in Oldale town (just in case) and reorganizing her team (again, just in case), Amy made her way up route 103 to find her friend.

Brendan was seated by the small pond near the back end of the route, talking to his Sceptile over a pile of Poképuffs.

"Scrr scrr." His Sceptile purred to him. "Scrrerr."

"I mean, yeah, _sure_, they're pretty cute... but I found one in my shoe once and it really freaked me out. I don't think I could handle having one around." He replied, stuffing a puff into his mouth.

"Screerr." The lizard 'mon nodded.

Amy stared at him. "Brendan, are those even... _safe_ for people? Like, to eat?"

His head turned at the sound of her voice. "Oh! Amy! You're here! I brought extra puffs just in case the alien was hungry, y'know." He got up quickly and dusted himself off. "Alright, let's- oh, wait! Have you named it? You gotta name it first, so we have something to call it by. Name it something cool. Maybe after a movie character or something."

"... Alright... It doesn't have a name yet... Do you have any suggestions? I don't really watch a lot of movies..." Amy braced herself for the inevitable onslaught of Brendan's 'cool names'.

"Hm..." He rubbed his chin. "Well, you watch the Hoenn Rangers, right? Maybe it would be cool to name it after something from that show. That alien dude who invaded the planet in that one story arc with the big space-board, he had a cool name. It was like, Norn Plaid, or something."

"Brendan, I'm not naming my Deoxys Norn Plaid." Amy sighed. "We're trying to make it _happy._ Not give it a reason to hate us."

"Alright, fine. You asked for my suggestions." He huffed. "How about we just name it something similar? Like... I dunno, Norrin or something. I was gonna say Norman, but he's your dad and that would be weird."

Amy was silent for a few moments, contemplating the name. It fit. Ten points for Brendan.

"Norrin it is, then." She smiled, plucking the ball holding the space 'mon out of her bag.

"Yeah, nice! I named your Pokémon! C'mon, let it out so we can say hi!" Brendan was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Welcome to earth, Norrin!" Amy called, tossing the ball in the air.

* * *

"... Amy... Amy, this is really freaking me out..." Brendan whispered from behind his Sceptile. "Like... it's _really_ freaking me out now. It was kinda weird at first, but now it's-"

"I know, you said." Amy replied, watching Norrin. "It's _really _freaking you out."

The Deoxys had emerged from the Pokéball as any Pokémon would: with a small stretch and a look around. After it had done that, however, it had floated in the air and just stared. Unblinkingly. For 10 minutes. Amy had tried to talk to it and offer it a puff, but the alien made no move to respond or investigate the green cupcake being presented to it.

"... I don't think this introduction is going as well as we hoped it would." Amy muttered to herself.

"Maybe it just doesn't like green puffs," Brendan whispered, "and we should ju- OH ARCEUS IT'SMOVINGAMYLOOK!"

Amy quickly directed her attention back to the alien to see it slowly lower itself into a sitting position in the grass.

And then it stopped moving again, save for a slight shiver every few seconds.

"... Amy, why did it do that? What is it doing?" Brendan squeaked, shuffling closer to his friend.

"Is it... shivering?" Amy wondered. "It's not even cold here. Especially not compared to space."

The sudden comparison of Hoenn to space sparked a sudden realization in Amy's head.

"... Brendan. Norrin is from space. Your dad said it was a space _virus._ Space is all it's ever known. I think we've accidentally overwhelmed it..."

Sure enough, at closer inspection, the alien's eyes seemed a little wider and more confused than when Amy fought it in orbit with Rayquaza. It was scared.

"So... Norrin is actually just freaking out really quietly?" Brendan inquired, daring to inch out from behind his Pokémon.

"... Yeah. It is." Amy frowned, and after a few moments, elected to recall the terrified space 'mon back into its Pokéball.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow. Give Norrin a bit of time to go over all this new information." Brendan recommended. "I feel kinda bad for scaring it like that, but I guess it's better than if you just threw it into a battle."

Amy nodded. "Yeah. Maybe it'll be a little friendlier tomorrow. More relaxed. Make sure not to eat all the Poképuffs by then."

"As if I would!" Her friend huffed, crossing his arms. "We have to make it up to Norrin for scaring it with our beautiful landscape! How could we do that with no Poképuffs?"

The two of them shared a laugh and packed up what remained of Brendan's small Poké-picnic, discussing the various things they'd show to the alien 'mon when the culture shock wore off. The list included, but was not limited to: the ocean (and, by extension, the beach), the Lilycove department store, super training, Rubix cubes, various magic tricks Brendan had learned (Amy had rolled her eyes, but was secretly looking forward to seeing how Norrin would react), horticulture, and, of course, the other Pokémon on their teams.

"Hey... speaking of Pokémon teams, who do you have on yours right now?" Brendan asked.

"Right now? I've got two legendaries, my starter, and two of my tougher usual teammates. I kind of beefed it up, in case Norrin went nuts..."Amy replied. "I'm glad I didn't need them."

"That sounds pretty tough!" Brendan smirked. "You think you'd give us a battle? I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to see Hoenn's legendary Pokémon in action, y'know!"

"Oh, Brendan. So eager to be defeated, as usual." Amy laughed, getting into a more battle-ready position. "I don't wanna see you holding back just because I'm only using five Pokémon!"

Brendan flashed her a wide smile and mimicked her stance. "Hold back? As if! We're gonna give you everything we've got! Go, Sceptile!"


End file.
